The present exemplary embodiment relates generally to a method for fulfillment of a kit and an apparatus for use in fulfillment of a kit. The kit is viewed as multiple objects packaged into a deliverable unit. The method finds particular application in managing kit development in response to a kit request from a customer. The kit request can include various properties and behaviors desired by the customer for the kit and for objects within the kit. The kit development can include various processes to evolve the kit request into a specification and design. For example, the kit development includes generating a 3D virtual simulation of the requested kit that can be accessed and reviewed by the customer for approval prior to production and fulfillment. The apparatus may provide a kit fulfillment environment with a communication subsystem for exchanges between the customer and kit provider, storage devices for storing information associated with kit development, and computer devices with access to various development tools to form and manage the development information. It is to be appreciated that the various features of the exemplary embodiments described herein may be reconfigured in any suitable combination to form further embodiments.
The act of designing and specifying a “Kit” or “Fulfillment” Pack is today grounded in the production of physical samples, concepts, and prototypes. These physical samples must be manually produced, and then shipped to any interested parties. These processes are inherently costly, time consuming, and quite often require face-to-face meetings for discussions and collaborations.
Current virtual 3D rendering systems work only with single pieces, and not with collections of multiple pieces that must be spatially coordinated. There is a need for using virtual 3D rendering systems and other advanced technologies in conjunction with kit fulfillment to reduce development costs, reduce time-to-market, improve customer satisfaction, and improve efficiency of various other aspects of kit fulfillment.